


Danza de lo macabro

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Danza de lo Macabro [1]
Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera, Sidekick (Cartoon)
Genre: Bullying, Cinderella Elements, F/M, First Meetings, Macabre, Mexican Horror, School Dances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-19 03:17:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14865584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: It's Prom Night and Maricela's life changed when she meets the love of her life, Marcus.





	1. Chapter 1

Frida walked out with decorations while humming a song.

"Wow, Frida, I've never seen you decorating before." Manny said.

"Yeah, this place is great," Frida smiled. "I hope we're decorate the gym for this year's prom."

"Well Well Well hello Frida." a voice said.

Frida looked up and her eyes widened as she saw Zoe Aves. "Zoe Aves!"

"Oh, i'm glad that you decorated for the prom..." Zoe smirked

"No way Zoe, the theme is Danza de lo macabro" said Frida

Maricela growled at Zoe "Yeah Frida's right, nobody votes for you because your mother steal all the girls' valentines, Manny tell her".

"Sorry Zoe Frida and Maricela are right, My father is not interested in bad girls like you"

"Ooh, burn!" Frida laughed.

Zoe gasped, then growled.

"As long as I'm with Frida Suarez, I'll be happy," Manny smiled as he hugged the blue-haired girl. "And plus, I already have a new best friend who's nicer than you."

"Who?!" Zoe growled.

"Maricela."

"MARICELA?!" Zoe shrieked.

Zoe walked away

"Alright gang Prom time!" said Frida

Manny and his friends then freshen up for prom... Manny dons a black suit with fancy black shoes, and Frida wears a green dress. 

Manny rings the door bell.

Maricela is also getting ready. Maricela comes out, beautifully dressed in an light pink dress with a flower headband in her hair.

Inside music was being played and all the guests were talking and dancing. But Marcus was bored out of his mind. many fine and pretty young ladies approached him and were hoping he would ask them to dance but Marcus just wanted to disappear and he considered sneaking off until the guests suddenly became silent and looked in the same direction. Curious to what had caught everyone's attention he followed their gaze which led to a carriage arriving and carrying Maricela who looked as beautiful as a princess. The guests awed at her beauty. Marcus fell in love with her almost as soon as he saw her. He himself helped her out of the carriage and led her to the prom where all eyes were on her.

"Why is everyone staring at us?" She asked him nervously.

"They're not staring at me. They're staring at you." He said.

"Why? Do I look bad?"

"No of course not."

"Then why are they staring at me?"

"Because out of all the young ladies here you are the most beautiful." He said kissing her hand making her blush. "May I have this dance?"

"It would be my honor sir."

Romantic music played and the two of them began to dance. All through the night neither one of them danced with anyone else and Marcus's hand hardly ever left hers nor could he take his eyes off of her. As for everyone else at the prom they could not help but marvel at the beautiful girl who had captured the nervous man's heart. Maricela was having the time of her life, she enjoyed dancing, the food was delicious, but most of all she loved being with Marcus. He was so handsome and sweet and nervous. 

" Students, I have an announcement to make. I've taken a vote from randomly selected students in the room and I'm ready to name the Danza de lo macabro King and Queen. And, amazingly, there's a tie.The first couple is Maricela and Marcus."

The woman stopped speaking as clapping and a slight cheer broke out at the news. 

"The second couple, is Manny Rivera and Frida Suarez."

The reaction to this announcement was even louder. Stunned cheers and whistles erupted from the students.

"Our Danza de los macabro Kings and Queens,Let's give them a final round of applause."

"As the well-dressed children clapped again."

Maricela sighed. "Sometimes I just wish I could be someone else... I'm just getting tired of being popular and hanging out with popular kids, I just want to be normal."

"Being popular looks really tough." Marcus said.

"Tell me about it, I didn't even want to be popular, but Frida's bratty sisters, Nikita and Anita made me." Maricela replied.

"They made you?" Marcus raised a brow.

"Yes, they knew who I was and made me join the popular clique." Maricela explained.

"Some people..."Marcus shook his head in dismissal.

Maricela pouted and making a cute puppy eyed face.

"Maricela, please stop making that face, you're a teenager, not a child..." Marcus sighed.

"YOU'RE MAKING IT A LOT WORSE!" Frida yelled at him.

"Well, do something!" Manny replied.

"Let me think--" Marcus said before accidentally tripping over a rock. "OW! HIJO DE LA PERRA!"

Maricela giggled to that.

"Did you just laugh at me?" Marcus glared.

Maricela smiled and nodded.

"Oh, you think that's funny?" Marcus stormed over. "Me getting hurt?"

"Hmm..." Frida smirked. "OH, ZOE, MARICELA BEAT YOU FOR HOMECOMING QUEEN!"

"WHAT?!" Zoe called back off-screen.

"Dios Mio..." Marcus whimpered.

Maricela giggled.

"Maricela, back me up..." Marcus smiled nervously. "You don't want me to get in trouble with Zoe Aves, do ya?"

Maricela laughed in response.

Manny cleared his throat and then spoke in Marcus's voice. "Zoe, I think you're a big, fat, loser and I'm going to call you Zoelyn from now on, you perra."

Zoe roared and rushed over. Marcus screamed and ran for his life as Zoe chased him down. Frida snickered like Muttley. Maricela laughed and clapped like an easily entertained baby.

Marcus was running in town and everyone was looking at the neurotic man. "OUT OF MY WAY, OUT OF MY WAY, CAN'T YOU SEE SHE'S GOING TO KICK MY BUTT?!" he yelled out in a frantic panic.

The people looked to him and then turned to an old man.

"So, you like kicking butts, do ya?" "Well, we'll show YOU, old man!"


	2. I'm Different

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When i watch El Tigre episode Stinking Badges,i learned that Frida was different from her sisters Nikita and Anita.

Maricela was playing the piano which upsets Nikita and Anita.

"Ugh, i can't believe that sweet lolita girl has a talent"

"Yeah our little sister sings and plays a guitar"

Frida was singing a dark cabaret song while cleaning the gym.

"Well you could never know the story of a man Who composed at night Tarantellas.  
The voices that he heard would scream out quite a melody.  
And often he would stomp up and yell at his horrid tribulations!  
Only to find out the floorboards were weakening with age.  
So he dug down deep and he found the grave of its occupants.  
He continued to compose as decomposing filled the air!  
And one night they rose up and helped him with his Tarantellas."

"Frida what are you singing"

"I was singing Tarantella"

"It's kinda stuck in my head"

"I know, i'm different from my sisters."

"Yeah i'm different from my older sister too"

Suddenly, they saw an brunette adult woman who wore a light blue heart necklace, yellow bracelets, pink dress and white flat shoes.But, Dolores was furious because her little sister voted for prom queen.

"Oh no!" Manny facepalmed

"Who's that?" Frida asked.

"That's my older sister, Dolores," Maricela explained. "She's just jealous because i have a great time at prom."

Dolores growled, screamed and throw her tiara on the ground.

"MOMMY THEY WON'T LET ME BE PROM QUEEN!!!!" cried Dolores before walked away.


	3. Wedding Proposal Disaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nikita and Anita tried to ruin Maricela's wedding proposal.

Maricela is wearing a pink dress for her practice wedding proposal.

"Hey guys guess what i finally passed an audition" 

Her older sister's jaw dropped and her ex boyfriend Alan Amazing growled.

"What?"

Maricela behind the curtain seeing the lady judge from earlier and the flower girls and she looks nervous. Maricela goes over and Marcus assures her that things will be all right. Maricela then yells at Marcus to get a tuxedo and Marcus waves it off. So Marcus goes over to a table which has a sewing machine. So Marcus sews a suit.

So Marcus offers Maricela her hand and Maricela is frightened that she'll fail for sure. Marcus assures her that she won't and it's time to be awesome. So the curtain opens and out comes Maricela and Marcus hand in hand.

"Her boyfriend's a bad singer, she'll fail for sure, Bye bye Maricela" said Nikita mocked

Anita giggled.

So Maricela does her pose and then motions to Marcus to do the same. Marcus is confused about the entrance so he does some scary magic tricks which impresses the judge. Nikita and Anita are shocked.

So they hold hands and we dance as Maricela tells Marcus to sing the song. Marcus stammers like an idiot as Maricela scolds him for forgetting the words. Marcus claims that he knows them and thanks Manny as we get Manny dressed like an angel. Somehow Manny singing this song is a lot more amusing than Marcus trying to sing it.

"You can do it"

"Failure"

Marcus sings the song in the most contrived manner known to mankind and bad magicians who have no sense of taste nor talent. Marcus then somehow sings better and Nikita is tickled off now as she storms off and the judge is so dense that she doesn't hear her nor see her. So Nikita goes backstage and undoes a rope leading to a background scene.

Marcus notices this right away and dodges it keeping Maricela away. Maricela is not liking this; but Marcus assures her that everything is all right and we keep dancing as Marcus and Maricela's singing are dead on now. Now this is getting good. So Nikita continues to untie ropes to scene props and Marcus/Maricela keep dodging them. Then she splatters cans of paint onto the stage; but the mexican girl and puerto rican boy keep dodging them. Another stage background prop is lowered and Marcus and Maricela end up in between the window section as Nikita rips her own hair and hat out. 

" HAHA! Maybe my sisters shouldn't have mocked Maricela " said Frida

Nikita then notices her one saving grace as there is a rope leading to the ceiling chandelier. So Nikita shakes complete with Hanna Barbeara teeth chattering sound effects as the two prom dates continue to dance and Nikita has that evil look on her face as she unties the rope and lets the chandelier go.

And Marcus dodges it easily as the chandelier springboards Maricela and Marcus into the air and they land perfectly in the center of the stage and they finish the song.

The judge calls this the most unbelievable display she has ever seen and Maricela sulks in defeat; but the judge calls this amazing and points out that she didn't care when the world collapsed around them. 

Nikita and Anita are now completely ticked off as they show Maricela and Marcus's wedding picture on the screen.

"Her date wasn't even wearing a real tuxedo! said Nikita

When my sister knock over the set, Maricela was supposed to lose her temper and her cool. She was supposed to fail!" said Anita

"Nikita and Anita Suarez"

"UH-OH!" said Frida

The judge notices it right away and Nikita and Anita Suarez are dismissed for turning against everything they stand for. Nikita throws a tantrum and does the puppy dog face as she stamps her feet and a board with a bucket of purple paint flies into the air and lands right on her head. Maricela winks at the camera and Nikita and Anita storms off stage left.


End file.
